Dream's Turned Reality
by XxXFullmoonXWinterXNightXxX
Summary: My friend had some werid drems so I made them a storyXD. It started out as a normal day turned ugly for Neko and Mallissa when their bloodlines activated now on the run and living in Konoha Forest of Death.Naruto and Sasuke only meet them once before they dissapper for years. Now they reapper in their graduating class and they hardly recognize the girls. SasukeXOc NarutoXOc SXN NXM
1. Meet Neko

Running that's all she remembers doing, running to live, running to protect, running in fear. A young girl of 6 years old was running for her life, why? Because in the land of mist you're never safe when you have a bloodline, or gekki genki. Her family long ago had a bloodline but it died out in the last 5 generations, lost in the sands of time but the family archive says differently. Her family, her clan thought it was a weak bloodline and everyone who had it wasn't allowed to create a family, in hopes that it would never come to the surface of mankind again.

But even lost blood in the DNA of her family can come back with a full force. And now she had to run. Her father, her step-mother, her brothers who she loved had told her to run, to leave the land of the mist and to never come back for her own safety. He loved his daughter and knew about the blood that flows though her but his ex-wife didn't know how to keep a secret. She reported her own daughter! Her own flesh and blood to the kage of the land! And now the worst of it he and his family had to pretend to hate her for something she had no control over.

So the girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the ninja had caught her while she was resting, not knowing any ninja training herself how could she defend herself from 5 highly trained ninjas! The young girl was deep in thought until her foot had tripped over a kunai buried in the soft ground of the marshlands. The girl was clueless about what was so bad about her, she wanted to go home and be with daddy and mama!

She cried, cried because she was going to die, she wished that she was never given this "special gift" as her father put it. She remembered the first time that gift saved her family. They were camping in the backyard of the compound with a tiny fire to cook their food on sticks for the fun of it, being 5 years old with a younger brother who was 3 he didn't understand that fire was dangerous. His food had set upon fire and in his panicked state he threw the branch onto the tent where the elder of her 2 brothers was unrolling and preparing. The tent burst into flames, her brothers screaming in fear unable to understand it her hand reached for the fire as if it was calling her.

But in reality she was calling the fire to her hands. The flame obeying its master came at once leaving the burning tent and onto the hands of it's summoner. The brothers didn't know how to react to their older sister holding the flames in her hands without being burned. The parents happen to rush out at that moment and watched their daughter control the flames and simply fold her hands closed with the fire gone.

Her parents told her never to use her gift around other people only them. Thinking that her birth mother counted she played with the waters of the pond on the side house. Apparently, mother didn't count as family for she screamed seeing her daughter doing such things rushing to her father and then the leader.

Now she was alone, scared and being hunted. The said hunters now surrounded her with evil glints and crude smirks upon their faces. Fearing the worst she curled up into a ball hoping the pain wouldn't be too much before her death.

The men that were hunting the little girl saw her frighten form but gave nothing of it. An enemy is an enemy no matter what age. One of the men had an idea to evil for such a small girl but didn't stop him from doing so.

The girl had heard the buckles being undone, that's where the line was draw! She accepted death but to-to-to rape her beforehand was not right! Now she wanted to live…live to kill all men like him who take pleasure in raping and murdering. She stood up her body protesting by shaking nonstop. Seeing the men and the men seeing that killing fire in her eyes.

It was the last thing they saw before they died.

The ground from under them suddenly grew into a hole like a grave. Catching 1 of the 5 off guard too much that he died. Buried alive only to be crushed by the earth itself. The men underestimated this girl, but the information they had received was that the girl could only call fire and water to her will not earth.

A death by earth burial of the earth itself,

A death by fire burning the flesh with no way of being put out,

A death by the air tunnel suffocating around the head,

A death by water drowning him with the water carried in the bloodstream,

A death by lightning of electrocution.

5 kills at the age of 6, 5 elements moving as if a master had been fighting, and not a drop of chakra used with the elements. How could one girl do this without chakra or without any physical harm?

That was her special gift, the bloodline that was labeled as weak. She was one of 2 who had possessed all 5 elements. Most had only 1 and rarely had 2 or more so it was labeled as weak and a shame to have. Oh how wrong those bastards were, the girl who had everything ripped away from her by her own family was now going to be more than what they bargained for.

She would stand up and fight no longer will she be weak. She will become strong and unstoppable, kill those who stand in her way and protect those who can't defend themselves.

She dropped her name that she was called she would never go back to that cursed name, never to be mentioned again unless it's the family that helped her stay strong she will never ever be called LeeAnn from now on till death she would be known as Neko and with that she continued her journey towards the land of fire,

The hidden Leaf village.


	2. Meet Mallissa

**I FORGOT TO PLACE THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**1) IM NOT DEAD! SCHOOL JUST GOT IN THE WAY! **

**Its my senior year in high school i just never had the time to upload but i did make like 4 new stories! go to my profile for more detail!~**

**2) I DONT OWN NARUTO JUST NEKO AND MALLISSA!**

**Chapter 2**

Blood…

Blood was a friend, blood was an enemy, and blood was a lifeline. Another young girl of the age of 5 soon to be 6 was standing in the middle of a bloodied field, one she cause. The field looked like a raging battle had taken place one that had lasted several lifetimes, but it only lasted 5 minutes, and to the little girl thought it wasn't even much fun.

During the wipeout her family was not spared only those who didn't have the bloodline lived and even then you were to become sterilized. No longer could you have children male or female. Some accidents happen for a reason and her reason was to kill.

Her father was in many ways far from a kind man, he was a ninja wanting a civilian wife that would obey his every command. He forced a woman into marriage and 2 years after they had a small little girl. One that her husband wanted to become the perfect weapon. The mother didn't want that for her baby girl. So she did the only thing she could do-

Run.

The mother ran away from the man that used to be her husband and found a kinder man who became the young girl's father. Until the age of 4 when tragedy struck hard, the first husband had found his wife killing both her and the other man. Getting ready to kill his daughter he saw her eyes change no longer were they a 2 different solid color now they were solid black with bloody red lines in the shape of a rose spinning wildly. Her face held anger for this man had killed her father and now this ninja was going to the price.

At that thought his arm blew off his body, his legs went and then the last arm. His limbs blown off piece by piece slowly and painfully making him understand the pain he caused. His last dying breath was the words "you did me proud my daughter" those words confused the girl. The man that had raised her was not her real father… and the man she just killed was. She didn't care, he was not her father, and her father was the man who died trying to protect her from this man.

Her house was set a flame the cold snow, looking at the memories that this house had held a lone silent tear escaped her bloody rose eyes. She took the time and buried them properly, when done she gave a silent good bye and began her walk. Of course another family was being torn by the villagers, those who had ran saw the destruction she had caused. They waited and when she was ready to fall asleep they attacked. 100 villagers died within an hour and more where to come. But the girl had no remorse, her eyes like a beautiful rose spinning with grace as she faced her opponent showing no emotions besides death.

She walked towards the random direction she had chosen and along the way ninja and civilians alike tried to kill her, but sadly they could never break her or even hit her. They died with a fiery chakra enforced explosion ones that would put a future clay bomber to shame. She never killed children or women unless they attacked her first, she didn't hold back on ninjas especially males.

She stole food and clothing as well as money to help those who had been wronged for reasons that don't add up right or make any sense what so ever, she never wanted to kill being so young that she is, but to live she had to kill.

Just like Taylor she hated rapist and male abusers that treat women like tools or property. Or child abusers that thought they were nothing more than slaves. She went from village to village protecting them, killing those who had caused harm and help those who need it. She just like the other wanted a reason to live and wanted to find peace with her life. Even if it meant being a small glance of hope she would take it and let them.

Many days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and soon she found herself in a forest so lushes it was nothing like that cold marshlands of the mist. It was warm and welcoming, a sight to behold. She did something she hadn't done in a long time; she had a small smile on her face. Upon her hand, a butterfly had landed. Its wings were red with golden lines to Konoha that was a bad sign, the sign of the Kyuubi. But to the small girl it was a sign of luck and hope for a better future.

The butterfly flew away into the clear skies in hopes of being peace of mind to others around the nations. She continued to walk through the forest seeing animals she's never seen before. She heard a faint whimper coming from the roots of an old tree. Curiosity got the better of her as she migrated towards the roots only to gasp and be horrified at the sight before her eyes.

A small baby cougar stabbed with a kunai and bloodied next to the mama cougar that was killed and beheaded. It wasn't the scene that bothered her it was the fact that people would harm small animals like this! Carefully she pulled out the kunai and using first aid and the tiny bit of healing justu she knew to stop the bleeding and close the wound. The young girl cradled the small feline and noticed something around the cub's neck was a small scroll, one that looked like a small summoning contract.

So the cub was a summon…so were was the master? She opened the scroll and noticed the name was faint almost as if the person was on the last thread of life. Carrying the scroll and the cub she went out searching for the person who owned them.

She didn't have to look far; an elder man who looked like he was reaching his late 50's was wounded and bleeding. She ran to the man gently placing what she carried in the soft grass before trying to help the elder man. He just smiled shaking his head whispering to her" little one…..there is…nothing you can do….for an old man…like me…" his eyes closed "you show…kindness….to the innocent….and harm those…who are evil…." His hand shaking barley able to left it, he placed his hand on the young girls' forehead and the clearing began to glow. When the light faded the elder smiled and looked at the cub laying in the grass next to her" take…it...take the summoning and the cub….she was…just...born before the attack…take the gift…of reading peoples evil thoughts….save those who think innocent ones….this is a thank you…for the life…you were force to suffer…"

The old man opened his eyes to look at the girl and with a smile he closed his eyes again. His breathing stopped and the man had past peacefully, knowing that in a way his lifeline was to continue through the 2 little girls he had met.

The girl watched as the man left his body…he was nice. She buried his and said grace continuing her walk in to Konoha's forest of death.

Her life had begun the a new path,

A new start,

Within the Hidden Leaf village.


	3. The paths we choose

Chapter 3

If you have been reading this story, then you know the 2 little girls that were forced away from their homes for something they had no control over. Both were in Konoha and both were in the forest of death. Kami has paths set for us but each path has many forks in the road, the question is…

Which path will you choose?

Neko had lived in the forest of death for a few months now, honing in on her skills and learning to live off the land. She had met the older man a few weeks ago and he gave her a gift...well it was more like 2. The gift to find the lies and the truth and a fox contract, he had told her to use his gift of the mind to one day bring peace to the world and that he would find another to stand by her as a friend, family and partner in crime.

She guessed the last part was supposed to be a joke…but she couldn't tell. The fox contract was because she always helped the injured foxes that Konoha had tried to kill. His wife had the contract and had set up a test for her. Helping the little kit from a bear trap was not an easy task but she managed. As a reward she was given the contract to be the next carrier. She gladly accepted and took care of all of her summons like family.

But sadly the elder woman died and the elder man never came back from his trip. It saddens her that more of the people she cared for had left her. She knew it wasn't their fault but it still hurt. Right now she was jumping from tree to tree making the braches move for her safety. When she saw another girl carrying a baby cub…her eyes widen when she recognized the cubs features! Jumping down from the trees she watched the girl take care of the cub with a mother's grace.

She looked like she was 6 years old, her skin was pale almost cream like. Her hair was a dark brown that was most likely mistaken as black a lot it was straight at the top of her head; but as it fell near the bottom it curled into small ringlets. Only reaching a few inches past her shoulders but that's not what caught her attention. Her eyes were pretty; one was a dark earthy soil brown while the other was a lighter softer brown. And under that dark brown eye were little black speckles that she assumed were always there. The other one also had glasses and an old looking dress that had been worn for quite some time. She was patting the dirt in a grave like fashion to Neko that could only meant her fears came true, the old man had died and the girl burring him was the other she was looking for.

Jumping down from the tree branch she stood upon, Neko walked over and placed her hand on the others shoulder and smiled. The other looked up with little to almost no emotion in her eyes but didn't attack. Time froze for the 2 girls and the life that the 2 little girls had to start over on was now a path both can follow hand in hand together forever.

As the years progressed the girls grew up learning and defending the land from enemies that think Konoha won't notice their presents in the forest. Of course they were blissfully unaware of the girls living in the forest so they died before even reaching the middle of the area. But one day 2 enemies were running away from Neko and Mallissa trying to live and complete the mission.

Neko followed a man to a lake were Sasuke and Itachi were practicing the Fireball. Itachi naturally was ready to attack but stopped when a girl about Sasuke's age following him. Both were in the middle of the lake in a taijustu match and it was painfully obvious the younger girl was winning. With his sharingan active he noticed the young girls chakra wasn't holding her up in fact, all her attacks didn't take any chakra at all! How was that possible?!

Neko on the other hand was starting to get annoyed because this son of a bitch wasn't going don't like he's supposed to! Neko always kept her emotions in check for if she lost control of her emotions her bloodline goes haywire. But anger was getting to her and no longer in complete control. The water from the lake started thrashing and attacking the jonnie at random.

Itachi noticed the shift in power and the younger girl holding her head and screaming like someone was beating her to death. But with the screams came blazes of fire that seemed to hover around her in a halo attacking the older ninja. The said man was at his ends when the fire consumed him and the water dosed out the fires over and over again till he fainted due to the unbearable pain. The water calmed the fire vanished and on her knees was the girl with only a few scratches from kunai's.

The young girl stood up shaking over to the docks not even noticing Sasuke or Itachi until she was wakened up by the small boy. Neko eyes were blurred but as the surroundings became clearer so did a boy about her age with midnight black eyes that sparkled with the innocents she had lost long ago, his hair was black and seemed to spike up in the back looking like soft feathers. His skin was pale and his face held worry…? Why?...He smiled as she started sitting up "Good your awake! We were worried there for a moment. Even big brother went off to get some help" he smiled and then asked "By the way why were you chasing that guy? And where did you learn how to walk on water like that it's so cool!"**(Keep in mind this is before his clan was killed)** she looked at him like he was talking crazy "I've always been able to do that, started 2 years ago…and my name Neko!" she smiled beautifully in Sasuke's eyes she took her training seriously.

"My names Sasuke it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise! Hey Sasuke!"

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"NOPE! Just gunna pass out now…"

And that she did right after those words left her mouth she fell backwards out cold. The ANBU that Itachi had brought arrived taking her away but before they could Sasuke shouted "Wait!" as he ran over to her taking off his necklace with his name on the Uchiha fan; he placed it around her neck and smiled knowing it were to meet again he'd be able to tell it's her. After that the ANBU left while Itachi took Sasuke home wondering what waited the little girl.

**On the other side of Konoha with Mallissa**

Mallissa calmly ran after her opponent carelessly and bored like. He wasn't much fun in her opinion because he was making it too easy to kill him. And an easy kill is a boring kill; opponents lately seem to be less and less of a challenge. While walking through the training grounds forest she noticed that it was no longer the forest of death but now training ground that academy student use. She saw the elder man hold a kunai to a young blond boy about her age with a sinister smirk…and it was a pathetic one…she's seen better. Though the man had a tainted soul she saw something she's only seen in Neko, a pure soul that shines bright no matter how much they suffer. Now normally she could care less but there was something drawing her to him wanting more of that pure feeling.

So she ended him quickly and all that was left of the man a pile of burning flesh and bone. She as waiting for the screams of terror and for the young boy to run away. He never did instead he had those sparkles of admiring and sheer awesomeness. "That was amazing! How in the world did you do that without even moving? You just blinked and he was gone!"

Mallissa looked at the boy closely he was short for his age, his skin was golden tan, eyes bluer than the ocean or sky, golden blond hair and 3 horizontal on each cheek giving him that fox like appearance. "It's my bloodline… I kill with a blink then they go boom…" she doesn't always know how to react around others besides Neko so he social skills aren't the greatest.

They sat there for hours talking about the little things that any 8 year olds would…well to an extent they understood each other's pain of loneliness and being shunned for something you had no control over or even know why. Suddenly an ANBU appeared between the two saying something about Neko and hurt, instantly Mallissa was up on her feet ready to bolt with him when Naruto's hand grabbed hers. He smiled handing her a small blue rose that just bloomed and saying something that she never thought she would hear "This way if you ever feel lonely you can remember you're not alone!" she held it close and for the first time in years she smiled a true gentle smile and simply said "Thank you…" and like that she disappeared in the sunsets light.

Both boys didn't know that they thought the same thing…

"I hope to see her again"


	4. Who we've Become

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

**JUST NEKO AND MALLISSA!**

Chapter 4

**Konoha 4 years later**

It's been 4 years since our young hero's met their mystery girls, they never forgotten them but they continue forward living each day. Sasuke's brother still killed the Uchiha clan, Naruto knows about Kyuubi, Neko and Mallissa are in the ANBU Black opts…wait...WHAT?!

That's right shortly after the girls met the Hokage they began training for Anbu and after 6 months they joined Konoha as her ninjas. They still remember those boys that started all of this and wish to see them again but with mission after mission, kill after kill, they hardly had time to rest. They were known to the world as the Eclipse sisters; the girls who are complete opposite in personality and skill but complete each other. Like yin and yang or 2 sides of the same coin.

Neko was known by herself as Lunar shadow but in the Eclipse sisters she was the sun. Her personality was bright and cheery like the sun, always looking for the good in others and only kills when necessary. Her name makes it seem like she disappears in the shadows bending the elements to her will, her bloodline dubbed Shifuto yōso (Shifting Elements). Though her bloodline is powerful and useful if drawback is it takes a lot of physical energy since she has to literally move the elements.

Mallissa was known by herself as Solar Flare but in the Eclipse sisters she was the moon. Her personality was dark, twisted, calm and collected and a mystery to those who aren't close to her. Constantly changing like the moons cycle, destroying those how aren't worthy of living. Her name may be the opposite of her personality but she lives up to her name. Because of her Bloodline which she dubbed as Ryūketsu no Bara (Bloody Rose). But since they knew some side effects she didn't use it that often. All they knew is one side effect was bleeding through the eyes, nose and so far the occasional mouth.

Eclipse sisters were well known to the ninja nation as a dead deadly threat, flee on-site is with the bingo book says. But like most AMBU they have one weakness or two depending on how you see it. For Mallissa there are simple she hated seeing her friends in danger and would throw herself in front of to save them, like the moon in front of the sun, henceforth another reason why they're called the eclipse sisters. And both eclipses lunar and solar one of the front of the other so it is often said happen more so often Mallissa was throwing herself in front of Neko. But it wasn't because Neko was weak, it was more of exhaustion. Because of Neko's drawback of physical strength often when she was too tired a leave her wide open and vulnerable.

Mallissa's other weakness was one that she could not control, her distrust in others. Her experience with people was never the greatest, but love was a bigger weakness. Everything she's loved his gone away, or died right in front of her. The only person who's ever lived around her was Neko. And because of that it was hard for her to trust others. And thought she'll never admit it to anyone else other than Neko, she loves her animals and can't help be fangirl over them. But in the public she doesn't react like that.

Neko's weakness were simple, her trust in others, fear of losing bonds, and love. Neko was always afraid for falling in love, being an Anbu doesn't help with how to learn about the birds and the bee's story. Seeing so much violent relationships and how men treat women she began to fear holding an actual relationship with a male. Being 12 doesn't help ether, it only makes it worse. But she knew there was one man for her but sadly the boy had died in the massacre but she still wore his necklace next to her moon one everyday never once taking it off. When Mallissa asked her why she simply said…

"Because if I die, then I die knowing the boy I care for was close to my heart and hopefully Kami will allow me to enter her gates and Sasuke will find me with this necklace."

That was enough for Mallissa because she too understood what its like to hold something close to the heart. The simple rose that Naruto gave her she had Neko make sure that it never died with her Shifuto yōso making the plant cells recycle them so the flower lives until the owner of the bloodline dies.

But finally after 4 years they can retire their Anbu status and live peaceful lives as Genin and rise the natural way. Of course they were not looking forward to the D-rank missions but hey as long as no one pissed off Mallissa they were fine.

As Neko and Mallissa walked through the halls of the ninja academy many of the Chuunin were gasping in aw and shock. The Eclipse sisters were known through out the nations but only the Hokage and Anbu captains have seen them, much less then to know what they look like. But the have certainly grown over the years, both physically and mentally.

Neko's once shoulder length chin length dirty blond hair was now grown half way down her back, which fell gracefully with nothing holding it down, she still had that perfect peach skin now with some battle scars from high ranked or gone wrong missions. She had lost a lot of her baby fat and it was replaced with fine toned muscles and curses in all the right places with C-cup breast added on and at the height of 4'11. And finally her face was hidden with a mask that was deep cerulean blue with a blood red crescent moon with the eye holes pure black.

Neko was wearing a midnight cerulean blue high collar shirt that split down to just below her breast with cut off shoulder that ends about 2 past the shoulder. A black fishnet short sleeve shirt with matching midnight blue fishnet arm warmers completed with standard Anbu steel guarded black fingerless gloves. On the back of her shirt was a backwards black crescent moon with larking black clouds around it, while the front on the right of her shirt was a bright white crescent moon. She wore short Anbu pants that ended above the knee with thigh high black combat with her kunai pouch on her right side.

Mallissa had grown quite well herself, her ringlet hair that once was at her shoulders now has grown 7 inches past her shoulders. Her skin is still ghostly pale from when she was younger but now has lost all her baby fat and was replaced with toned muscles and scars from missions and risking her life saving Neko. Her body was an early bloomer with nice curves, a slightly larger C-cup bust than Neko and her impressive height of 4'11 like Neko. And she too hides her face behind a mask that was black on the edges with a sun mixed with reds, oranges and yellows creating the illusion of the flaring sun, and the eye holes were pitch black.

Mallissa wore a black hooded cloak that ended just below her back and covered her left shoulder. A blood red cut off t-shirt with a black corset band, a black fishnet long sleeve that ended at the wrist. Burnt orange gloves that pointed at the middle finger down, and a chocker that held the blue rose that Naruto gave her when she last saw him. Black shinobi pants had that sex-appeal starting out small and fanning out in a funnel like fashion. 4 belts that held the pants up and were chakra enforced so they never fall down 2 brunt orange going left and right as well as blood red ones. She wore black shinobi shoes that looked like boots and still had blood from her victims on them. On the back of the shirt and cloak was a yellow and orange sun with flares going all over the place.

Just by the outfits themselves gave away a 'Don't Fuck with me' vibe. Neko turned to Mallissa and smirked under her mask, "Hey `Lissa…why don't we give them a _"proper"_ interdiction?" Mallissa knew what she was talking about and nodded her head it would be an interesting bunch to scare the living shit out of. Neko melted into the shadows while Mallissa disappeared in a swirl of multi-colored rose petals.

In class everyone was excited about graduating the academy, many fangirls swoon over Sasuke and the whole class wondered how Naruto passed. Suddenly a flurry of smoke bombs went off causing the class to freeze in panic.

There in the middle of the smoke was an outline of a girl crouching and one with her back towards them…


	5. Our new path starts Here

**I dont own Naruto! Only Neko and Mallissa!**

Chapter 5

When the smoke cleared the whole class was shocked to see the famous Eclipse sisters standing right in front of them! Lunar Shadow crouching on the ground and Solar Flare standing behind her with her back towards them. The question running through people's minds were _'why are they here?'_ while the fangirls were staring at them with jealousy and aw. When Neko was looking around the class her eyes landed on a familiar hair style and her eyes widened. It was Sasuke! But how?! He died in the massacre didn't he?!

Mallissa was having similar thoughts with her blond fox, he was the same as she remembered only taller but still on the short side. She couldn't believe she was seeing him after so many years…his soul was still as pure as the day she met him and she was happy about that.

The boys on the other hand didn't even recognize them; all they saw was 2 famous Anbu captains entering their class. With the class still in shock the girls took their seats, Neko next to Sasuke and Mallissa next to Naruto. They didn't say a word and that's how they wanted it to stay. When Sakura came out of her shock she was furious at Neko for sitting next to her 'beloved Sasuke-kun'. "Hey why the hell are sitting next to Sasuke-kun?! That's my seat and you're in, so move!"

Now the class couldn't help but think how stupid Sakura was for threatening a high ranked ninja, but Neko turned her head and tilted it to the side.

"I'm sorry…did you say something?" the whole class burst into laughter, Neko's voice was so cute and innocent that saying it like that was hilarious! The pink haired girl was not impressed, no she was angry. "What are even doing here? An Anbu as ugly like you shouldn't be showing up around here! Or are you trying to sell yourself to younger kids you pedophile!" at the end of that sentence Mallissa was ready to pounce and beat the living shit out the pink slut but Neko raised her hand, meaning not to interfere.

Neko looked at Sakura dead in the eye "I'm here because we are retiring and starting over as Genin, since we are 12 years old" the whole class eyes nearly popped out their skulls hear that the Eclipse sister were the same age as them. "And secondly, are you sure you're not taking about yourself?" but Sakura countered with something that only the Hokage and the Shinobi council should know "Well at least my parent didn't try to kill me because of a stupid useless and weak bloodline! How's it feel to be unloved you hideous demon?!"

Nothing stopped Mallissa this time from attacking this bitch, in a split second Mallissa was pinning Sakura onto the ground pulling her arms behind her back. Her chakra flaring and KI radiating off her body in a murderous way "You know a lot of information you shouldn't know you little bitch! Knowing information like that without the Hokage's consent can get you charged with treason which is punishable by death!" no one insulted Neko like that and got away with it. She was still trying to cope, and saying like that only destroys her on the inside.

"Now be a good little slut and tell me where you heard this!"

"My mother's on the council weakling! Attacking me only means I can get your license suspended and get you thrown in jail!" Sakura smirked thinking she had won.

"Wrong Answer…"

Small explosions spread throughout Sakura's body as every finger, toe and bone in her body was broken. Mallissa then threw the girl across the room only to appear in front of her and kick her. The masked girl continued this a few more times before finally kicking her hard enough to break through the back wall. She landed on the ground gracefully right as Iruka walked in, seeing the Solar Flare in front of the classroom, a large hole in the back and Sakura missing, he pieced together what happen and sighed.

Mallissa not caring about what just happen she walked up the stairs to Neko, knowing she was in a distressed state. Mallissa knew Neko just like Neko knew her and seeing her like this only makes her want to kill that pink powder puff slut…but knowing Neko she would be disappointed that she killed someone in Konoha. As medical ninja took Sakura away class continued without much interruptions until team 7 was called.

"Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and the Eclipse sisters under the guidance's of Kakashi Hatake."

Then the temperature in the room dropped drastically, Mallissa was not going to listen to that little bitches whining and insults to her family if she had anything to say about it! She felt a hand on her shoulder, she glanced at her sister who was still stuck in her trance but always knew when it was necessary to calm her down.

Sasuke looked at Lunar shadow with curiosity; she wore an Uchiha fan charm with a large moon pendant. She must have known an Uchiha before they died cause all property of his clan belonged to him and so far nothing was missing from the compound. Naruto on the other hand was fascinated by the sheer talent Solar flare showed; to him it was like that girl was here with him after she disappeared 4 years ago. Her necklace held a blue rose much like the one he gave her but this one was fresh and he was sure that his was long dead by now.

Soon all the teams were called and it was lunch time and our 4 heroes were outside eating lunch together. The sisters still had their masks on, eating so fast that you never saw the mask being lifted up much like a certain sensei we all know and love. Lunch came to an end quickly and now team 7 was the last team waiting. The sisters were communicating through advance sign language that Sasuke only was able to pick up words like 'where, stupid, mean and late again'. Naruto having severe ADHD was not as patience as the others. He grabbed an eraser from the front of the class and placed it above the doorway.

When Kakashi open the door not only did an eraser fall on his head several kunai and earth roots were shot at him pinning him to the wall. Neko appeared in front of him with a creepy and deadly smile on her face and punched him right in the gut causing him to 'poof'. She looked at the others and said "He's on the roof, let's go" as she melted into the shadows and Mallissa disappeared in a flare of fire.

**On the roof**

Kakashi was scared when he received the memoire of the clone that his beautiful godly orange book fell out of his hand. His adopted sisters were on his team…and he showed up late…he was dead and he knew it. 2 poofs were heard and before he could react he heard something that always haunted him. "Hello Onii-san…what did we tell you about being late?" Neko asked in a sugary 'you know your screwed tone'. But luck was on his side when his…2 other students? Wasn't there 3?

The 4 of them sat down and Kakashi started "Alright now that were all here why don't you introduce yourselves? Name, likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams" he pointed at Sasuke "You first brooding." Sasuke twitched at the nickname but let it slide.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I likes are none of your concern and I dislike many things. My hobbies include training and puzzle solving (bet none of you saw that coming XD) and my dream…no my admiration is to revive my clan with a certain someone and find out the truth behind my brothers actions"

Kakashi nodded _'so he knows something wasn't right and is not taking the path of revenge, good"_ he points at Naruto "Your next Blondie" ignoring the glare the blond was sending him and pretended to read while listened.

"My names Naruto Uzamaki Dattebayo! My likes are ramen, training, comparing and discovering different types of ramen, and blue roses. My dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook and for hobbies are training and gardening roses. And my dream is to find my lost love and become Hokage! Dattebayo!"

'_Okay a loud mouth with much potential and a set of lungs…great…'_ he looked at Neko with his signature eye smile "Your turn moon Mask…but take off your masks for introduction" oh how revenge was sweet.

"Only if you take off yours senpai!~" at this Kakashi deadpanned, he should of known she would say that. "Alright…we both take them off on the count of 3 deal?" as he put his book away in his Jounin vest, reaching for his mask. Neko placed a hand on hers and waited knowing that he was trying to trick her "1…2…3!" as he pulled down his mask only for there to be another mask in a lighter shade of blue while Neko's hand was unmoving. "You were supposed to take off your mask Senpai that was the deal~" he cursed under his breath for being outsmarted but a 12 year old. "Alright lets try again…ready?...1…2…3!" this time he did pull down his mask but quickly pulled it back up but not fast enough for the others not to notice.

"Why didn't you take off your mask?" "Because I don't feel like it" Neko replied lazily as she leaned back to watch the clouds. Kakashi's eye was twitching in irritation; this gaki was getting on his nerves! "Will you just take off your mask so we can continue this?!" he yelled. Neko sighed "You don't have to yell senpai, all you had to do was ask silly!" she reached up and took off her mask, flipping her hair in the process revealing her face.

Her face was flawless, not a scar in sight. She had no baby fat on her face; her high cheek bones gave her a sharp look on her heart shaped face. Her bangs that hung lazily on the sides of her face; like they parted in the middle. But what really were noticeable were her large round dark caramel eyes that sparkled.

"My name is Neko no last name, my likes include my sister, training, and practicing my bloodline. My dislikes are perverts, rapist, and people who think they are better than everyone else. My hobbies include taking care of my pets, reading, drawing and spending time with my sister. My dream is to one day find happiness, marry the boy I love even in the afterlife and have a large family with him." She smiled.

"And last but not least Sunshine over here" As he gestured to Mallissa, hoping not to have a repeat like her sister.

Mallissa refused to remove her mask; she didn't like people seeing her face besides Neko. But Neko elbowed her in the side in a 'Do it now' fashion. Sighing she still refused to even move an inch towards her mask, that was until her hyperactive sister reached over and plucked it off her face and for that she received a shrug. Her face was beyond words to describe, not a pinch of baby fat, high cheek bones and her eyes still 2 different shades of brown and her bangs were creased over to the left side of her face. Her face held no emotion much like her voice when she spoke.

"Name's Mallissa and I hate anything pink…that's all you need to know…" as she looked at Kakashi with a bored expression. The word pink was said with such venom it sounded like she'll kill you for just saying it.

'_Her introduction was even shorter and less informed then mine!'_ he thought and then it clicked his other student was a oink haired female that was supposed to be at the top of her class before the sisters tied for 'Top Kunoichi' and because of that she thought she was better than any other female and is said to be a huge fangirl of Sasuke. She didn't even know she wasn't at the top anymore…and she manages to piss one of the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha. So shes ether severely injured her for saying something about Neko or she's dead for saying something about Neko.

"Well since we all introduced ourselves meet me at training ground 7 at 5'o clock sharp, oh and don't bother eating breakfast you'll only puke" as he poofed away in a swirl of leaves.


	6. Our first mission as a new Team

**I dont own Naruto! Just Neko and Mallissa!**

**Chapter 6**

It has been 6 months since then; the girls have been relaxing with the simple missions while Sasuke and Naruto are getting annoyed with not only the simple chores but also Sakura who had been released from the hospital a month ago. And ever since then her life has been nothing but a living hell, rather it be getting stuck doing the worst part of the job or doing one of Mallissa's 'friendly spar's' or the pranks that Neko pulled on her! And to top that she wasn't at the top of the class like she was supposed to like her mother said she was! No it went to the 2 anbu captains!

While no one really cared about Sakura, friendships and bonds were forming between our young heroes'. Naruto and Neko had many things in common and shared almost the same personality. Sasuke and Mallissa on the other hand had a mutual understanding, though they were the quite ones of the group, they did have many interest in the same fighting styles. The sisters have yet to show their bloodlines, and the boys seem to sense a familiar presents about the girls.

To Naruto he sees the blue rose every day and feels those same feelings the day he met his mystery girl he met that day. He wanted to ask her about it but didn't know how to ask her. Her eyes hold the same emotion of wanting and longing to have beyond her sister and there were times that he could have sworn she was staring at him.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to solve Neko, her name and personality seems to fit the girl from the lake all those years ago. He knows that's the necklace he gave her but every time he asks her about where she got it, she says "Someone who I grew to love and I'm waiting for him to hold me in his arms and say 'long time no see eh Neko?'" hearing this he wonders if its him she's waiting for him but her acts seem only friendship intentions only.

As they make their way to the Hokage's office with Tora the terror cat purring oh so friendly like to Neko in her arms. When Tora was in the arms of the Fire D. arms again being smothered to death with much pleasure to the rest of the team besides Mallissa. She had 2 cats of her own back in their little hut in the forest of death, oh how she missed her Rufio and Ozzy. Neko on the other hand had only a cat named Cosmo, which is weird because she cares for most of the feline population.

The sisters were off in their own little world when suddenly Sakura started her squeaking.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but these stupid missions are nothing but a waste of time! Give Sasuke-kun something more challenging because these weak missions are an insult to the Uchiha name!"

She felt a knife at the base of her neck and to everyone's surprise it was Neko instead of Mallissa "You dare demand something from the Hokage? You have no authority here Whorno and you are the weakest among us so your no were near ready for a high up mission…besides you would be left behind because your still being in the wheelchair~" her voice was sweet and held the 'try and fuck with me, I dare you' message. The aged Hokage looked at the bunch in front of him, Naruto and Sasuke have come a long way from the academy and the girls would be there to keep them safe. And yet no one noticed that Mallissa was doing a cute little dance cheering her beloved sister on for finally snapping at Sakura…well besides Naruto who couldn't help but blush and look away….

"Very well I shall assign you a C-rank that we happen to have, bring in the client!" Naruto was bouncing on his heels knowing he wasn't the one to shout and because it's a bit more of a challenge! They could be guarding a princess, a Diynamo or even a feudal lord! As the door swung open, it revealed a 50 year old drunk that was taking a swig of his sake. "These are the brats that are going to protect me? The one in the wheelchair looks to be afraid of her own shadow!" "Well she is~" Neko relied "Don't worry sir my sister and I are retired Anbu and Kakashi-senpai is an elite Jounin, we'll protect you with our lives sir!" she said as she jumped around doing her little dance she does when she was bored.

An hour later everyone was at the gate…including Sakura… "Where do you think you're going?" Mallissa asked with her mask in place. "With you of course! I'm not letting this wheelchair stop me from impressing Sasuke-kun with my awesome ninja skills! That way he'll have to fall in love with me!" she squeaks at the thought. "You're not going anywhere…." As the masked girl kicked her sending her flying backwards in the streets of Konoha. Dusting off her hands she than turned to see her sister face palm her mask. "Really? That much power for a weakling? One who will never shut-up when we return?!" "Eh…" the solar one just shrugged her shoulders like she would always do.

With the gang all together they headed off into the world beyond the great walls. To Naruto and Sasuke this was new but Naruto was the only one to show his excitement. Neko and Mallissa they were bored for this was nothing new to them. As the gang set out the boys noticed that the sisters were gone, but then they remembered that they were both former Anbu before so it must be more comfort to travel be trees and shadows.

Several hours had passed before Kakashi noticed a Puddle…and it hadn't rained in weeks. As the travelers continued their walk think it was still a simple easy mission, had changed quickly when suddenly a spike covered chain shot out around Kakashi tearing him to shreds. Then two identical figures jumped out and chuckled "One down…3 to go!" as they launched forward.

Naruto and Sasuke froze, but only for a brief second before jumping into action in protecting the Bridge builder. As the 2 were preparing to fight a voice that was ruff and intimidating started echoing over the scene. "When those in trouble need protection…those who can't protect themselves from the dangers of the world...shall be protected by me!" then a shadowy figure appeared with a cape that appeared to look like a bat spread out in crane position "BATMAN!" just as the shadowy figure was about to continue Mallissa walked out with her hand on her forehead sighing. "Really Neko?" "YES! NOW DON'T INTERUPT ME SOLAR!" at this everyone including the builder deadpan…and before Neko could reply the one of the 2 brothers thought 'another weakling...he he this should be easy!' and launched forward.

Mallissa sighed this idiot just made a huge mistake, throwing the bridge builder into the trees and then threw both the boys over her shoulder, running to the tree line for the others safety. Naruto on the other hand was struggling against her grip "Let me go! She needs our help doesn't she? We can't just leave her with the enemy!" "Naruto…she'll be fine…" her point was proven when they looked back and not a cell of the 2 former attackers. She set the two down, waiting a minute before walking over to her sister figure…only to be punched in the face when she was a foot away from her. "Bitch! What the hell?" "It's your own fault! You know that you have to wait 3 minutes after someone interrupts me and I got all crazy gorillas! You only waited 2!" "Whatever…"

Kakashi on the other hand had 'interrogated' the client to find out he was lying and that this was a higher mission. With student impatient to prove themselves he decided to question Neko as well. "Neko…what was that whole intro about?" but… "Ohhhh! Pretty birdie! Wait for me pretty birdie!" was her having an extreme case of ADHD. He looked at Mallissa for help and hopefully explain "Don't question it…it only makes it harder to figure out…even I can't figure her out half the time…" "Oh my god! A poor kitty stuck in a tree! Don't worry kitty I'll save you!" so much for that idea. Sasuke thought was still trying to figure her out despite Mallissa's warning. He loved puzzles and Neko was a never ending one; as soon as he figured one thing out something else happen that causes him to change that piece. His amusement never ended though he never showed it.

Naruto on the other hand was blushing up a storm standing next to Mallissa. He still couldn't figure out why the familiar feeling he gets from around her but he wanted it more and more. And Mallissa could only stay silent but on the inside she was shouting 'it's me you hot idiot!' yeah…you could feel the tension. And Neko was so distracted she couldn't be dense and say the obvious out loud like she usually does. The poor, poor old bridge builder was in for it now.

They walked a bit more before stopping for the night and with Mallissa's eyes always awake_(meaning she doesn't sleep a lot, she's sort of like Garaa but she only sleeps 3 hours a night) _and Neko taking over after. The gang continued their mission the next morning, soon crossing a large river. The girls one the other hand-meaning Neko mostly- walked across the water because she quotes 'Boats are boring! Walking on your hands across dangerous waters is more fun that way!' and that's pretty much what she did. As Team 7 passed the bridge they couldn't help but look at it with awe. "HOLY UNCLE FUCKER! THAT BRIDGE IS HUGE!" everyone was thinking the same thing but not in Neko's terms. "Neko…calm down…" to this she pouted but continued the path ahead.

When they arrived on shore about a mile, Naruto threw a kunai at a bush only to find a scared white bunny. "I'm sorry Mr. Bunny I didn't mean to!" he held the terrified bunny close to him trying to get it to calm down. Kakashi saw the white fur and instantly shouted "Get down!" shoving everyone down as a huge sword came flying across and slammed into a tree.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here…"


End file.
